


The Griffin Family Thanksgiving

by 653d21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/653d21/pseuds/653d21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am a female, 23 year old felon with no high school degree and a Harley Davidson motorbike one year younger than me. I can play anywhere between the ages of 20 and 28 depending on make-up and clothing. I’m a university student and also work part time at a bar. If you’d like to have me as your strictly platonic date for Thanksgiving, but have me pretend to be in a very long or serious relationship with you, to torment your family, I’m game. </p>
<p>I can do these things at your request:<br/>openly hit on other guests while you act like you dont notice</p>
<p>start instigative discussions about politics, sexuality and/or religion</p>
<p>propose to you in front of everyone</p>
<p>pretend to be really drunk as the evening goes on (sorry, i dont drink but i have first hand experience of rowdy drunks due to my job)</p>
<p>start an actual, physical fight with a family member, either inside or on the front lawn for all the neighbours to see.</p>
<p>I require no pay but the free meal I will receive as a guest!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>inspired by a tumblr post</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Idea Forms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first the 100 fanfic & im p proud tbh
> 
> im british so if i've got any of the americanisms wrong then please let me know
> 
> im on tumblr at cant-find-the-word, come find me & yell @ my lazy ass for not finishing this

 

**11:27 am**

**Raven**

Hey princess, u still need a date for Thanksgiving?

**11:34 am**

**Princess**

yeah i dont know who i could take

**11:36 am**

**Princess**

i cant bring you my family’s met you and everyone else already has plans

**11:36 am**

**Princess**

also, arent you in class right now?

**11:45 am**

**Raven**

sure am but its only Aerospace Engineering ill copy Monty’s notes later. & i might have the answer to all of your problems

**11:45 am**

**Raven**

here craigslist.com/casual-encounters/239560

**11:56 am**

**Princess**

are you serious? someone from craigslist? they could be a murderer for all i know

**11: 58 am**

**Princess**

ive got 6 days, i could find a non-murderous real life person in that time

**12:01 pm**

**Raven**

ur so overdramatic. seriously C, click on the link its pure gold

****  
  


-

****  
  


Clarke put down her textbook with a sigh as her phone buzzed again and sprawled back on her bed, stretching out as she read the text. She rolled her eyes at Raven’s antics and opened the link dubiously as she stood up and walked through to the kitchen. Craigslist was not exactly the safest of sites, and who knows who this could actually be? She opened the fridge, grabbed a can and hopped up to sit on the kitchen counter to read the link.

“ **Are you alone on thanksgiving? Mad at your parents? Want to shake things up at your family gathering?** ” the title proclaimed. Clarke popped the tab on her can and read the rest of the advert with growing interest.

“ _I am a female, 23 year old felon with no high school degree and a Harley Davidson motorbike one year younger than me. I can play anywhere between the ages of 20 and 28 depending on make-up and clothing. I’m a university student and also work part time at a bar. If you’d like to have me as your strictly platonic date for Thanksgiving, but have me pretend to be in a very long or serious relationship with you, to torment your family, I’m game._

__

_I can do these things at your request:_

_openly hit on other guests while you act like you dont notice_

__

_start instigative discussions about politics, sexuality and/or religion_

__

_propose to you in front of everyone_

__

_pretend to be really drunk as the evening goes on (sorry, i dont drink but i have first hand experience of rowdy drunks due to my job)_

__

_start an actual, physical fight with a family member, either inside or on the front lawn for all the neighbours to see._

__

_I require no pay but the free meal I will receive as a guest!_ ”

****  


Clarke grinned as she finished reading the ad; this would be the perfect thing to get back at her family with.

It honestly wasn’t that they were that bad, it was just she didn’t want to spend another family gathering staring at her plate, biting her tongue as her mother’s new ‘boyfriend’ Kane smarmed and the rest of her family shared their delightful (see: offensive, racist, discriminatory) views with everyone else around the dinner table. The fact that they didn’t yet know Clarke was bisexual and that—if things went to plan—she would be bringing a female date was something that would add still more uproar to the evening.

She grabbed an apple on her way back to her room and sent a quick text to Raven.

****  


**12:11 pm**

**Princess**

this is perfect youre the best ray

****  


She settled on her bed again and pushed her notes to the side. Copying down the number from the ad, she typed it into her phone and saved it as ‘Thanksgiving Surprise’. Clarke decided that she’d plan what to say with Raven and Octavia later on and then engage with the thanksgiving surprise.

She picked up her textbook and once more turned her attention to the human cardiovascular system. Groaning, she realised she had lost her place on the page and moved her eyes back to the top with a grimace. She drained half of her can in one gulp and screwed her eyes shut at the rush of sugar. It was going to be a long afternoon.

****  


-

****  


Raven arrived back in their apartment at half past 4 and slung her backpack across the sitting room as she walked through to Clarke’s bedroom.

“Claaarke! You’ll never guess what happened todaaaaay.”

Clarke looked up from her notes with a raised eyebrow, “You finally sucked it up and asked Octavia out?”

Raven rolled her eyes, shuffled some papers out of the way and plonked down on the end of Clarke’s bed.

“Haha, that’s funny princess,” she said dryly, “actually I got asked out by Wick.”

“Well isn’t your love life simply flourishing,“ Clarke replied. She wrinkled her nose, trying to remember, “Wait, it he that weird one in your Engineering?”

“The very one. I said no, of course-”

Clarke interrupted, “Yeah because you’re head over heels for the worst closet-case I’ve ever me-”

She was cut off by Raven’s hand over her mouth.

“Yes, thank you, I am aware of the futility of the exercise. Anyway, as truly fascinating as I am, what about your ‘love life’?” Raven replied, making air quotations around the words.

Clarke hummed and shifted up her notes.

“It is one of your better ideas, you know. I might actually contact her, but you and Octavia have to help me with what to say, okay?”

Raven grinned and grabbed her phone.

“Absolutely, just let me text O and we’ll spend the evening plotting and planning about how to give your mother a heart attack on Thursday.”

****  


**4:34 pm**

**Ray-Ray**

Heyyyy, u coming over for movie night?

**4:37 pm**

**O**

sure thing! be there asap. how was your day?x

**4:37 pm**

**Ray-Ray**

eh, nothing big happened. wbu?

**4:40 pm**

**O**

pretty good, you want me to bring m&ms? i know they’re your fav.x

**4:40 pm**

**Ray-Ray**

have i told you youre amazing?

**4:41 pm**

**Ray-Ray**

also youll never guess what

**4:44 pm**

**O**

not enough ;) and what?x

**4:45 pm**

**Ray-Ray**

clarke’s actually going for that ad thing

**4:47 pm**

**O**

told ya she would! you owe me $10 reyes.x

**4:47 pm**

**Ray-Ray**

yeah, yeah, no need to be smug about it

****  
  


Clarke turned her attention back to the absolutely riveting subject of the nervous system but was interrupted every couple of minutes by Raven chuckling and her phone buzzing.

“Can you and your girlfriend try to keep it down, Ray? I’m trying to study here.” Clarke jibed playfully.

Raven dropped her phone and pouted at her.

“No need to rub salt in the wound, Griffin. Give it a rest with the studying, why don’t you? You must be getting tired of it by now.”

Clarke nodded her agreement and gathered her work. She wandered over and dumped it all on her desk, making a loud thump as she did so. Leisurely, she stretched her arms, both her and Raven wincing as something cracked.

Heading to the door, she passed Raven and grabbed the brunette’s outstretched arm, yanking her up. She pulled the other girl through to the sitting room with Raven groaning the whole way.

“You wanna watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S again?” Clarke asked, pushing Raven in the vague direction of the TV.

Friday night was movie night in their apartment, but Clarke held a soft spot for TV shows, especially F.R.I.E.N.D.S, and it was not uncommon for them to watch several series on a Friday evening.

Movie night was also supposed to be just Raven and Clarke but more often than not, Octavia joined them, occasionally dragging along her brother, Bellamy, who shared a couple of classes with Raven. Sometimes Monty came along with his boyfriend, Miller, and their roommates Harper and Monroe, and they had a get together, just a rag-tag bunch of friends and acquaintances. But mostly it was just Clarke, Raven, and Octavia with a couple of bowls of popcorn.

Raven grumbled something unintelligible as she settled down, stretching out her legs along the length of the couch. Clarke grabbed two bags of popcorn and threw them in the microwave, rolling her eyes at Raven’s muttering; she did like F.R.I.E.N.D.S really, but liked to complain as much as possible.

The microwave pinged and Clarke grabbed two bowls, one labeled ‘sweet’ and the other ‘salty’, emptying the packets into them. They had resorted to two separate bowls, one for sweet and one for salted, after a particularly spirited argument about the flavouring one evening, when the neighbours ended up coming round to make sure everything was alright.

She picked up the bowls and placed them on the coffee table, then crouched down in front of the TV and slid the DVD into the player. She moved to join Raven on the couch when there was a tap on the door followed by it opening and Octavia barging in.

“Why do you even bother knocking if you just come in anyway?” Raven remarked.

Octavia kicked off her shoes by the door then threw her bag to the coffee table.

“Cause unlike some of us, Reyes, I wasn’t dragged up as an uncivilised wretch.” She stuck her tongue out at Raven and walked over to Clarke, pulling her into a half-hug.

“I hear we’ve got a plan for Thanksgiving, huh?” She nudged Clarke in the ribs with her elbow and wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Clarke sighed and turned to Raven, despairingly, “You don’t have to tell Octavia everything, you know.”

Raven shrugged, “She’d wangle the truth from me sooner or later. She’s very good at getting what she wants.”

The ‘especially from me’ is unspoken but both Clarke and Raven felt it.

Octavia bounced to the fridge and grabbed something from in it, then made her way back to the couch. She leant over and began rummaging in her bag, looking for something.

Clarke walked over to Raven and picked up her ankles, shifting them out of the way then placing them on her lap as she sat down, resting her forearms on Raven’s ankles.

“Hey, O, you sitting down or what?” Raven stretched out an arm, tapping Octavia’s back.

The younger girl grinned as she spun back around, holding out a packet of M&Ms from her bag and an ice pack from the fridge. Raven smiled back at her and took them with a, ”Thanks O, you’re the best”.

“Damn right!” Octavia replied with a nod.

Clarke rolled her eyes behind Octavia’s back and mimed being sick at Raven who shot her a look that said ‘dont even go there’.

Octavia twisted her mouth to the side, observing their seating arrangements, then promptly plonked herself in Raven’s lap. The shock on the engineer’s face was priceless and Clarke nearly burst out laughing at the sight of it.

Octavia took the ice pack and placed it gently over Raven’s braced knee, adjusting it so it was in the right position and Raven smiled gratefully at her.

Clarke pressed play on the remote and snatched the bowl marked ‘salty’ off the coffee table, taking a handful of popcorn and placing a few kernels in her mouth.

They all knew this series off by heart and soon it became more of a background noise as they discussed the advert Raven had found and the proper ways to address a stranger about hiring them as a pretend partner.

“I just don’t think that meeting her on the day is going to work, we won’t know anything about each other.” Clarke insisted.

“What things from the list are you going to have her do?” Octavia wanted to know.

“When she says felon, what do you suppose she did?” Raven was interested in.

In the end, it was decided that a) Clarke should meet up with her before the actual Thanksgiving meal to get a feel for her personality; b) the proposal and drunkenness were unnecessary, but starting a fight might be an interesting occurrence; and c) Clarke would ask delicately about the person’s criminal history when they met and see if she was okay with sharing it.

They drafted together a text and Clarke typed it out, before glancing at the two eager faces in front of her. She bit her lip and pressed send.

****  


**6:37 pm**

**Unknown Number**

hi, i saw your ad on craigslist and wanted to know if youre still free for thanksgiving and if youd be interested in being my ‘girlfriend’ for the evening?

****  


“No going back now, princess.” Raven told her cheerily.

Clarke nodded her agreement, then turned her attention back to the TV, pretending to not notice that Raven’s arm was around Octavia’s waist and that the younger girl was resting her cheek on top of Raven’s head.

****  


-

****  


Four hours, three and a half discs of F.R.I.E.N.D.S, and a truly alarming amount of popcorn later there had been no reply.

Clarke stood up, knocking Raven’s ankles off her lap as she did and stumbled across the room in the dark to switch the TV off.

“I don’t know about you two but im going to bed; I’ve got a paper due tomorrow morning and it can’t be late.”

As she addressed the girls on the couch, she noticed that Raven was stock still and Octavia was snoring lightly, her face resting in the crook of the other girl’s neck.

Raven’s dark eyes shone in the dim light from the streetlamp outside their window and Clarke saw them flicker towards her.

“Don’t suppose you could give me a hand here, C?” Raven’s tone was nonchalant but Clarke heard some strain in her voice.  

The blonde hooked an arm under Octavia’s shoulders and pulled her away from Raven, supporting her full weight.

“I can’t believe she’s still asleep,” Clarke hissed at Raven, who had stood up.

“Yeah, she never wakes up at any disturbance,” Raven whispered back, fondly, “She’s probably sleep through the apocalypse.

Clarke grinned and opened her mouth to retort but Raven cut her off with a roll of her eyes.

“Shut your trap, princess.”

“I take it we’re putting her in your room then?” Clarke asked, looking like the cat who’d got the cream.

Raven huffed and in one smooth movement, threw Octavia’s arms over her shoulders and grabbed the girl’s knees, lifting her up.

Clarke raised her eyebrows, “You alright carrying her on your own?”

Raven just nodded and staggered across the room towards her bedroom.

**  
** Clarke headed to bed herself, checking her phone before she tried to sleep. Still no reply.


	2. Plotting (of the dangerous variety)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry this took me a while to get up, i've just started school so things are a bit hectic

Three days later with no reply and Clarke was starting to worry.

“I’m just going to have to go alone.” She told Raven that evening as they sat in the sitting room.

The mechanic looked skeptically at her, “You’re sure about that? It’s gonna be hell for you.”

Clarke slumped and looked defeated.

“Yeah...I know.”

Raven rolled her eyes and threw her phone at Clarke, “If I let you order takeaway, will you stop moping?”

“I don’t mope.” Clarke muttered, affronted.

“Whatever you say, princess.” Raven raised an eyebrow.

Clarke stuck out her tongue and Raven threw herself on the couch.

They ordered pizza and sat crosslegged on the floor around the coffee table to eat it.

“You know,” Raven said around a mouthful of pizza, “I don’t even know why we have a dining room table.”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah it’s not like we ever use it. Maybe we should sell it?”

 

“Yeah! I know someo—” Raven’s reply was cut off by a bleep from Clarke’s phone.

Clarke fished her phone out of her pocket and let out a noise of surprise.

Raven furrowed her brow.

“What is it princess?”

“The Thanksgiving surprise.” Clarke eventually managed to get out.

Raven shuffled herself around until she was peering over Clarke’s shoulder at the phone.

 ****  


**7:13 pm**

**Thanksgiving Surprise**

the offer is still open. name, age, location, pronouns?

 ****  


“Pronouns?” Raven questioned, sounding impressed, “This person knows their stuff, huh?”

Clarke nodded wordlessly.

“Soooooo,“ Raven began, dragging the word out,” Are you gonna reply or are you just gonna gawp at your phone for a while?”

Raven nudged Clarke with her shoulder to snap her out of the stillness.

“Er…yeah.”

Clarke unlocked her phone and let her fingers hover over the keypad for a moment.

“Jeez princess, just reply already. My pizza’s getting cold.”

 ****  


**7:17 pm**

**Unknown Number**

clarke, 22, pilsen chicago, she/her. you?

 ****  


The reply came almost instantaneously.

“I guess they’re as nervous as you, hey princess?” Raven grinned.

**7:17 pm**

**Thanksgiving Surprise**

lexa, 23, south side chicago, she/her.

**7:21 pm**

**Clarke**

do you want to meet up before the meal? so we can sort out our story and stuff

 ****  


Raven raised her eyebrows as she read the last text over Clarke’s shoulder.

“Bold, princess. Very bold.”

Clarke dropped her phone in her lap and picked up another slice of pizza. She shrugged and leant back against the couch, chewing thoughtfully.

“Yeah, I guess.”

Raven leaned forwards so she was right next to Clarke’s ear and whispered, “Yoooouuuu’ve got a daaaaateeee.”

Clarke turned her head to scowl at Raven.

“The ad specified a strictly platonic date you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re so boring y’know that?”

Clarke appeared to be deep in thought for a few moments. “Where do you think we should meet?”

“I dunno, somewhere neutral?” Raven offered.

“Like a coffee shop? Or a library?”

Raven shook her head vigorously.  “I refuse to let you meet your girlfriend in a library. Let’s go with the coffee shop idea.”

“Okay, I’ll google coffee shops between here and South Side,” Clarke decided.

 ****  


**7:25 pm**

**Lexa**

that is a good idea. do you have a place in mind?

 

 

Raven pointed at a coffee shop roughly halfway between the addresses, “How about there? It’s nice and central.”

Clarke shrugged, “Sure, why not.”

 ****  


**7:28 pm**

**Clarke**

there’s a coffee shop at 3101 S Morgan St if you want to meet there?

**7:31 pm**

**Lexa**

that is convenient. does 4pm tomorrow suit you?

 ****  


“I hate to ruin your plan,” Raven interrupted the flow of messages, ”but how will you know who each other is?

“Oh,” Clarke faltered for a minute, “I hadn’t thought of that.”

She furrowed her brow in thought and tapped her phone against her mouth.

“What if I tell her what I’ll be wearing?”

Raven snorted, “Like in the old movies?”

“Do you have a better idea?” Clarke challenged.

 ****  


**7:33 pm**

**Clarke**

yep, i’ll see you there. i’ll be the one in blue

**7:36 pm**

**Lexa**

okay. i’ll be the one on the motorbike

 ****  


“It’s sorted.” Clarke said, definitively with a grin.

“C’mon Casanova,“ Raven groaned, rolling her eyes and nudging the pizza box towards Clarke.

They spent the rest of the evening dreaming up what Lexa would look like and munching on their pizza.

 ****  
  


-

 ****  
  


It was 3:56 pm the next day and Clarke was late. She had stayed behind after class so discuss something further with the professor and gotten carried away. It was not out of character for her, but her ‘girlfriend’ didn’t know that and it really wasn’t good protocol to stand someone up on your first date. She raced down the sidewalk, nearly bowling over an elderly couple as she went.

“I’m really sorry, I’m running late!” She called over her shoulder without slowing down.

Clarke overshot a corner, veered into the road and almost hit a car, before pulling herself back onto the sidewalk, breathing heavily. She speed-walked the next few blocks, checking her watch every few steps. As she reached the coffee shop she stopped, taking note of the lack of a motorcycle which meant Lexa hadn’t arrived yet. Smoothing down her hair, she took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the shop.

Inside was a cosy room with couches, comfy chairs and a counter with a bored looking teenager behind it. Clarke approached the counter, ordered and seated herself at the chair in the corner with a clear view of the street outside.

She glanced at her watch for what must have been the 50th time in 5 minutes and looked back up at the window worriedly.

She sipped her coffee and tried desperately to ignore the butterflies fluttering below her ribcage.

A rumbling sound reached her ears and she glanced up sharply; a motorbike had just pulled up outside.

The rider dismounted and removed her helmet, shaking her hair loose. With a squint, she looked up at the coffee shop’s sign, scrutinising it carefully.

Clarke’s jaw dropped. This was a very cute person; if it was Lexa, Clarke had completely underestimated how cute she would be. The rider, dressed all in leathers, unzipped her jacket and walked in, the helmet tucked under her arm.

Pausing at the door, she scanned the room with piercing grey-green eyes before settling on Clarke who gulped.

The woman stopped just short of Clarke’s table and met her gaze.

“Clarke?” She asked with a softer voice than Clarke had been expecting.

Clarke nodded an affirmative and the woman gave her a small smile.

“I’m Lexa.” She added. Her voice was steady but betrayed underlying nerves, which Clarke was glad of; at least she wasn’t the only nervous one.

Clarke realised Lexa was still standing somewhat awkwardly and reached to pull a chair out for her.

“Please, sit.” She almost croaked.

Lexa sat down and placed her helmet on the floor, settling back and looking carefully at clarke with a heavy gaze.

“Do you want a coffee?” Clarke asked, tapping her fingers on the edge of the table.

“No thank you.” Lexa’s reply was brusque but not rude.

Clarke just nodded her head and tried to avoid meeting the other woman’s penetrating stare.

“So why did you answer my ad?” Lexa’s voice is honestly curious and put Clarke at ease.

Why did you put the ad up in the first place?” Clarke questioned.

Lexa smirked “I asked first.”

“Well,” Clarke starts awkwardly, ” I need a date for Thanksgiving and my roommate is a little enthusiastic when she gets an idea in her head so…” she gestured between herself and Lexa then raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Lexa’s eyes sparkled mischievously as she replied “I thought it would be fun.”

Clarke smiled openly at that and leant forward a little, “So what do you study at uni then?”

“You’re going to find it rather amusing I feel,” Lexa muttered, looking away.

“All the more reason to tell me”

“...Law.”

Clarke stared at Lexa disbelievingly for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

“You said you have a criminal record though!”

Lexa looked at the ground sheepishly, “...Yeah”

“How did you manage that then?” Clarke asked, furrowing her brow

Lexa shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, “Well they just assumed because of my record and GPA that I didn’t have one so they didn’t run any checks and I didn’t exactly correct them in their mistaken beliefs.”

Clarke stared at Lexa in awe, “You lied your way into uni.”

“I don’t think it was lying exactly,“ Lexa frowned.

Shaking her head, Clarke remembered Raven’s questions about Lexa’s criminal record.

“So what did you actually do to get a criminal record? If you’re comfortable with sharing that is, if you’re not comfortable then just ignore me,” Clarke blurted out.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, amused at Clarke’s antics.

“I, ah, I got involved in a couple of...um...heated arguments at protests and got myself into a bit of trouble,” Lexa explained, her eyes apologetic.

Clarke scrunched up her nose in confusion, “And the cops arrested you for that?”

“Well after the 14th time, they tend to get a bit less understanding and patient,” Lexa shrugged as Clarke gasped.

“Fourteen times?” Clarke questioned.

“Um, I felt really passionately about the cause if that helps?” Lexa offered.

Clarke raised her eyebrows and Lexa grinned charmingly at her.

Clarke giggled suddenly and clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound.

“What?” Lexa inquired, slightly disgruntled.

“I...I’m just picturing you being handcuffed whilst shouting about inequality,” Clarke broke off into giggles again.

Lexa just looked baffled and Clarke took pity on her, changing the subject.

 

“So about Thanksgiving?” Clarke began.

Lexa nodded and pulled a pencil and notebook out of her pocket. She opened it and looked expectantly at Clarke.

“Which things from the list do you want me to do?”

Clarke bit her lip as she thought and didn’t miss Lexa’s wide eyes flicking down to it several times.

“The flirting with anyone and everyone definitely, not the drunk thing, the proposal is unnecessary,” Clarke mused out loud.

Lexa wrote these down and nodded encouragingly as Clarke trailed off.

“I think with my new knowledge, the political and religious discussions are a must,” Clarke teased.

“Any particular views?”

“Mostly Republicans, and the bible bashing brand of Christians unfortunately,” Clarke pulled a face and Lexa rolled her eyes.

“How many of them will be there?” Lexa asked.

Clarke thought for a moment, “About nine to thirteen I think.”

Lexa scribbled down a couple of things and looked back at Clarke

“The fight,” Lexa stated.

Clarke shrugged, “If you feel like anyone in particular needs a slap then I’m not too bothered as long as they’re under 60 and over 18 to be honest.”

More scribblings, then, “How long do you want us to have been seeing each other?”

Clarke blinked at the forwardness and considered the question for a moment, “3 or 4 months seems alright to me.”

“And is there anything your family would expect me to know about you?” Lexa inquired.

Clarke thought for a second, ”I’m studying medicine, I’m terrified of cats and I’m allergic to wheat.”

Lexa nodded and chewed the end of her pencil thoughtfully before replying, “I hate cheese, I’ve been in foster care since I was 5 and I’m studying law.”

“I already knew you’re studying law though,” Clarke said, “which means you owe me a truth.”

 

Lexa wrinkled her nose at Clarke’s reasoning and tilted her head sideways in thought.

“My favourite part of high school was the debate team,” she said eventually.

Clarke smiled warmly, “Mine was Biology class. Hey, now you owe me again!”

Lexa shook her head but began racking her brains for another interesting piece of information for Clarke.

They spent the next hour or so exchanging information and getting to know each other until Lexa

noticed the time.

“I am having a lot of fun with you Clarke, but it is getting quite late and I should leave before my roommate calls the police and sends out a search party,” Lexa told her solemnly, looking directly into her eyes the whole time.

Clarke shivered at the intensity of the pale gaze. Checking her watch, she stood and walked to the door with Lexa.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow here about 4:30, okay?” Lexa asked, checking for confirmation. She rested her hand on Clarke’s arm for a brief moment.

Clarke nodded with held breath and deflated slightly when Lexa pulled away to zip up her jacket and put on her helmet. She climbed on the bike before nodding to Clarke and pulling out into the traffic.

Clarke watched her ride until she was out of sight and allowed a huge grin to break out on her face. This Thanksgiving was going to be amazing.

 


	3. Thanksgiving Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god im so sorry! i uploaded the last chapter not this one by accident, sorry. this one's chapter 3 and the last on will be published (again) in a few days. enjoy!

Lexa was exactly on time and arrived with an extra jacket and helmet for Clarke to wear.

 

Once Clarke was more appropriately dressed for riding a motorbike and less for a family gathering Lexa shuffled forwards on the bike, making room for Clarke to slide on the back.

 

“You have to hold tight,” Lexa warned her, ”and try not to suffocate me.”

 

She winked at Clarke and put on her helmet. Clarke blinked slowly, somewhat stunned and put on her helmet and zipped her jacket up fully.

 

Clarke climbed on the bike, took a deep breath to calm herself and tentatively wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist.

 

Beneath her hands, Lexa’s heart pounded against her ribs and Clarke felt it flutter as she shifted closer.

 

Lexa joined the road and Clarke gripped Lexa’s jacket in her fists which increased the pulsating heartbeat pounding under her hands.

 

Once they were on the highway and there were fewer turns and a lot less leaning Clarke relaxed a bit and unclenched her fists slightly.

 

Lexa must have felt her relax as her shoulders softened and she slumped a little, instead of sitting ramrod straight.

 

It took them a couple of hours to get to Clarke’s mum’s house by which time Clarke’s arms were aching.

 

As Lexa followed Clarke’s pointing finger to a specific house, people started getting out of the car parked on the driveway.

 

Lexa parked on the kerb outside the house and Clarke dismounted, pulling her helmet off and smoothing her hair down.

 

She placed her helmet on the bike seat and tugged off Lexa’s jacket, desperately avoiding the looks of the people from the car.

 

Lexa took off her own jacket leaving her in ripped black jeans, combat boots and a fitted black t-shirt ‒ the very picture of a teenage delinquent. It was a far cry from Clarke’s smart skirt, blouse and blazer combination.

 

Clarke stared at Lexa with a slightly open mouth.

 

Lexa squirmed under Clarke’s gaze. “Too obnoxious for this?” she asked nervously.

 

Clarke shook her head, “Definitely not.”

 

Behind then, a woman had come out of the house to greet the newcomers and spotted Clarke and Lexa lurking at the bottom of the drive.

 

“Clarke?”

 

Clarke put on her best smile and turned to greet her.

 

“Hello Mom.”

 

She was engulfed in a hug which she returned enthusiastically.

 

The woman pulled back and looked at Lexa, confused.

 

“Honey, who’s this?”

 

Clarke took a deep breath and reached behind herself blindly, grabbing Lexa’s hand. Lexa took the cue and moved closer, linking their fingers together.

 

Clarke’s mom raised her eyebrows and turned to Clarke expectantly.

 

“Mom, this is Lexa. She’s my...girlfriend.” Clarke nearly stuttered as she felt Lexa squeeze her hand slightly.

 

Lexa stepped forwards a little, her chin up, and offered her hand to the shocked woman before her.

 

Clarke’s mom appeared to stir herself out of whatever shocked state she was in and looked at Clarke, her eyes hard.

 

“Why is this the first I’ve heard of this?” she questioned, her tone cool. Lexa withdrew her hand and shifted almost imperceptibly so she was stood just in between Clarke and her Mom.

 

Clarke began to stammer a response but Lexa cut her off, “It was my fault ma’am, I was concerned about Clarke’s family’s reactions and asked her not to say anything.”

 

“Um, Lexa this is my Mom‒Abby.” Clarke said, eyes flickering between them nervously.

 

Abby was silent in contemplation for a minute.

 

“Are you happy, Clarke?” Abby asked, bluntly, ignoring Lexa completely.

 

“Yes.” Clarke’s answer was simple and honest. She was happy with Lexa, even if she hadn’t spent very long around her.

 

Abby nodded slowly and turned to Lexa, her hand outstretched like a peace offering.

 

“It’s good to meet you, Lexa.”

 

“You too, ma’am,” Lexa took her hand warily, still standing in front of Clarke slightly.

 

“Um...we should probably go inside and see if we can help anyone,” Clarke offered, interrupting the budding staring contest.

 

Abby nodded and moved towards the house.

 

Lexa kept their hands joined as they walked towards the house and she felt Clarke’s grip loosen a little when they stepped inside. She pulled Clarke to the side and looked straight at her with those piercing eyes.

 

“Don’t worry, Clarke,” she murmured, ”it’ll be okay.” She pressed a gentle kiss to Clarke’s cheek and tugged her towards the doorway through which Abby had disappeared.

 

Clarke followed, slightly dazed and winced as her ears were bombarded with high-pitched shrieks from various relatives.

 

“Oh, Clarke, look how you’ve grown!”

 

“Yes, she’s so big now. I remember when she was only tiny and…”

 

“We don’t want to hear those stories now Gramma!”

 

“It’s so good to see you again!”

 

“Who’s your friend, sweetheart?”

 

Lexa stopped dead at the cacophony and her shoulders tensed up. Beaming at her relations, Clarke rested a comforting hand on Lexa’s back.

 

“Uh, everyone, this is Lexa, she’s m‒” Clarke was cut off by her Aunt.

 

“How nice to see you have such a good friend, Clarke!”

 

“No, she‒”

 

The Aunt cut her off once again, “I’m so glad you found someone to be friends with while you’re away at college.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes impatiently and raised her voice, “Actually we’re dating.”

 

The din stopped suddenly and Clarke saw several heads turn toward them.

 

Her Aunt’s mouth was hanging open and Clarke was pretty sure someone had dropped a plate.

 

“You and...this Lexa?” Her Aunt gasped.

 

Taking a calming breath, Clarke replied, “Yes.”

 

After a minute or two of complete silence and solidifying tension, Clarke broke the spell that seemed to have been put over the kitchen.

 

“Can we help with dinner?” Clarke asked politely.

 

Abby pushed a pile of plates into Lexa’s hands and thrust handfuls of cutlery at Clarke and nodded her head towards the dining room. Clarke shot Lexa a small grin as they walked away from her stunned family.

 

“That wasn’t quite how I imagined that going,” Clarke admitted as they laid the table.

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “How did you imagine it?”

 

Clarke pondered for a second before replying, “I don’t know really, I guess. I always thought my dad would be the first one I told.”

 

“He died when I was 14,” she said, in response to Lexa’s crinkled brow.

 

“That must have been difficult for you,” Lexa said, carefully.

 

Clarke shrugged, “It was harder on my mother, although she seems to have gotten over it. She’s invited Kane over for Thanksgiving.”

 

Lexa placed the last plate down and tilted her head to the side slightly, “Who’s Kane?”

 

“He’s...a person who knows my Mom,” Clarke pulled a face as she replied.

 

“All he does is criticise me so I can’t wait for him to meet you,” Clarke said with a small grin.

 

Lexa nodded and leaned back against the wall, her hands in her pockets.

 

Clarke mirrored Lexa’s position, resting her shoulder on the wall so she was facing Lexa.

 

They heard a loud cry of “Dinner nearly ready!” coming from the kitchen and then the thundering of feet down the stairs.

 

Clarke leant in towards Lexa, “Brace yourself,” she whispered.

 

They were very close and Lexa’s eyes flickered down to Clarke’s lips. Clarke bit her lip and at that moment, all hell broke loose.

 

Alright, so upon further inspection, it wasn’t actually hell but five children and two dogs. They rampaged through the dining room and into the kitchen.

 

Clarke laughed at Lexa’s bewildered expression, “Those are my cousins, they can get a bit boisterous sometimes.”

 

The children were shooed out of the kitchen by a man with slicked back hair who saw Clarke and came over.

 

“Hello, Clarke,” he said.

 

She addressed his shoes when she spoke, “Kane.”

 

Kane raised an eyebrow and admonished Clarke, “It’s considered impolite to avoid eye contact, Clarke.”

 

Clarke stood up straighter and lifted her chin up, meeting his steely gaze. They seemed to have a silent battle of wills.

 

Kane appeared to have won as Clarke looked away first.

 

Lexa inched closer to Clarke and gently rested the flat of her palm against Clarke’s lower back. Clarke jolted away from the touch, surprised, before she realised who it was and leaning into it.

 

“It is usual to introduce guests, Clarke.” Kane chided, looking at Lexa.

 

Clarke took a small step towards Lexa as she said, “Lexa, this is my mother’s acquaintance, Kane. Kane, this is Lexa, she’s my girlfriend.”

 

Kane frowned at the word ‘acquaintance’ and his eye twitched as Clarke said ‘girlfriend’.

 

Kane was silent in contemplation for a moment until, “Clarke...is this a joke?”

 

Clarke shook her head and snaked her arm around Lexa’s waist.

 

Kane followed the movement with his eyes and looked positively pained.

 

“Clarke, do you really think this is appropriate for such an event? There are children here,“ he said, with a pointed look at the children tearing around the room.

 

Clarke’s eyes narrowed and she began to open her mouth but she was cut off by a crowd of people emerging from the kitchen clutching various dishes.

 

“It’s dinner time,” announced a truly tiny old lady with white hair.

 

Kane shot Clarke a look that clearly said they would talk about this later as the children stopped charging around and scrambled into the chairs.

 

Clarke sat down in the closest chair and patted the one on her left, smiling at Lexa.

 

Lexa sat and looked up and down the table at the mass of people and shuffled nervously in her seat.

 

Clarke noticed her discomfort and slipped her hand into Lexa’s, squeezing it gently.

 

The old lady‒who Lexa assumed was Clarke’s grandmother‒ stood and began a speech about God and family.

 

Clarke wasn’t paying attention to a word of it, distracted by the feeling of Lexa’s hand in hers.

 

She was jolted back to reality as everyone said “Amen”.

 

“Amen,” she muttered.

 

Everyone began chatting amongst one another and helping themselves to food.

 

A small, gap-toothed child sitting opposite Clarke looked up from her plate and stared curiously at Lexa.

 

“Clarke,” she piped up, pointing at Lexa, “who’s that?”

 

Conversations along the table petered out as everyone looked towards Clarke.

Clarke exchanged a glance with Lexa before replying, “This is Lexa.”

 

The child tilted her head sideways as she inquired, “Why is she here?”

 

“She’s here because she’s my girlfriend.” Clarke said, smiling kindly.

 

“What does that mean,” persisted the child.

 

The girl’s mother decided to intervene at this point, “Honey, it means that Clarke is friends wi‒”

 

She was cut off mid-sentence by Lexa.

 

“It’s a bit like if Clarke had a boyfriend but instead of a boy, I’m a girl, okay?” Lexa explained patiently.

 

Screwing her nose up in thought, the child considered this for a moment, “So do you hold her hand?”

 

Lexa brought their joined hands above the table so the kid could see them, “Yep.”

 

At this point, several of the adults were sharing concerned looks.

 

“Okay,“ proclaimed the girl, before digging into her mashed potatoes.

 

Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand as everyone resumed eating and conversations re-started.

 

Clarke slid her hand onto Lexa’s thigh, Lexa’s breath hitched and she nearly dropped her fork. She turned towards Clarke with her eyebrows raised.

 

Clarke mouthed ‘thank you’ and gave her a warm smile.

 

Lexa removed Clarke’s hand from her thigh and tangled their fingers together, squeezing Clarke’s hand slightly and smiling at her.

 

Lexa turned her attention back to her food‒picking her fork up with her left hand as her right was busy‒and continuing to eat.

  
If it continued like this, the rest of this evening certainly was going to be eventful. 


	4. The Start of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter in the fic 
> 
> i hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> come find me @ cant-find-the-word.tumblr.com if you like

The meal went surprisingly well for the next ten minutes. However it was at this point that Clarke’s uncle‒who was, at this point, spectacularly drunk‒decided to bring up several touchy subjects.

 

His voice was piercing and he clearly had no idea of how loud he was being.

 

“We’ve had some of those environment nuts in around town, asking if we want to use ‘natural energy sources’ instead of oil and gas. They’re concerned about climate change or some other fictional nonsense,” he boomed.

 

Clarke watched as Lexa winked at her then twisted in her seat to face the man.

 

“Actually climate change is a very serious matter, and the US contributes to 22% of the world’s carbon emissions,” Lexa said calmly, her voice raised so it would carry to him.

 

His eyebrows shot up as he looked incredulously to Kane who was sat next to him. Kane paused, his fork halfway to his mouth and flicked his eyes over to Clarke.

 

Clarke blinked back at him innocently and hid a grin behind her drink.

 

Her uncle had not given up however and chuckled at Lexa’s response, “I’ll bet that you’re one of those environmental hippie types then,” he said patronisingly.

 

“Well, yeah,” Lexa replied, like it was obvious, “I care about our planet, don’t you?”

 

The man was rather flustered and mumbled something into his turkey.

 

Clarke avoided Kane’s stare and grinned at Lexa who blushed a little.

 

The rest of the family made polite conversation until; “...and the jobs are just full of those immigrants,” boomed across the table.

 

By the time Clarke had whipped her head around to see Lexa’s reaction, the biker was already narrowing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

 

“What’s wrong with ‘those immigrants’ as you say?” Lexa inquired.

 

The man laughed incredulously and puffed out his chest, “This is our country, not theirs. They can’t just come here and use up all our resources.”

 

“So you’re saying when my father moved here from Saudi Arabia, he wasn’t right to get a job and pay taxes to help your country?” Lexa replied, “You’re saying that he should have stayed in Saudi Arabia where he had no job and no prospects? You would have rather he lived on the streets there than in a house here?”

 

The man was opening and shutting his mouth like a fish, “Well…” he trailed off, unable to follow up.

 

“That would have robbed me of the change to meet your charming niece,” Lexa added, placing her hand on top of Clarke’s that was resting on the table.

 

The uncle and Kane winced and pursed their lips disapprovingly but refrained from saying anything.

 

Clarke flipped her hand over so it was palm up and interlaced her fingers with Lexa’s.

 

They managed to avoid conflict during the rest of the meal ‒ barring a spat over the last of the turkey ‒ and all moved into the sitting room to converse.

 

Clarke curled up in an armchair and Lexa slumped at her feet, leaning back against Clarke’s chair.

 

The conversation washed over Clarke as she focused on Lexa’s proximity to her. She sat for a few minutes, letting herself drift off slightly, warm and content. Clarke was jolted out of her daze when she heard her name.

 

“...Clarke,” Kane looked directly at her with a smirk.

 

“Uh, I’m sorry I must have missed that,” Clarke said sheepishly.

 

“I said are you gay now then,” Kane spoke challengingly.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m not gay, I’m bisexual. And it’s not now, I’ve always been bi.“

 

“So what about when you dated Finn in your Junior year? What that not real,” Kane demanded.

 

Clarke sat up straighter and felt a hand rest on her ankle. Lexa glanced up at her and smiled encouragingly.

 

“That’s not what bisexual mean, Kane,” Clarke said firmly.

 

“But you’re ’dating’ a girl now aren’t you, “ Kane pressed, “So do you like boys or girls?”

 

“Kane,” Clarke started, “That isn‒”

 

She was cut off by Kane, “You can’t like both forever, you’ll pick one side eventually.”

 

Clarke frowned and pulled her knees closer to her. She had gotten this reaction before but it was very different coming from family ‒ even if it was Kane.

 

Lexa frowned and glanced up at Clarke, checking to see if she was alright. Clarke gave her a watery smile and cleared her throat. Standing quickly, she walked carefully around the children sprawled on the floor and out the door.

 

Lexa sat awkwardly staring after Clarke.

 

Kane smirked and muttered something to the man next to him who shifted awkwardly.

 

“What was that, Kane?” Lexa demanded.

 

Kane just raised his eyebrow and sipped his drink.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes at him and got to her feet. She stood looking around at the rest of the family who all avoided eye contact. Lexa left the room and saw Clarke stood outside. Grabbing her jacket from the peg by the door, she joined Clarke on the porch.

 

“Hey,” Lexa muttered, offering Clarke the jacket.

 

Clarke smiled and slipped the jacket on, “Thank you, Lexa.” She sat down on the porch step and patted the space next to her.

 

Lexa joined her and felt Clarke lean against her side.

 

“Normally I can deal with all that stuff but this is supposed to be my family…” Clarke trailed off.

 

“I’m sorry Kane sucks,” Lexa told her, sincerely.

 

Clarke laughed a little and sighed, “Thanks. I really don’t want to go back in there and face him again.”

 

“You don’t have to, Clarke,” Lexa said, “We could just leave now without them noticing.”

 

“Well as tempting as that sounds, I left my purse in there,” Clarke said, nodding to the house.

 

Lexa stood up and glanced down at Clarke, “I’ll get it for you and then we can go?”

 

Clarke grinned, “Deal.”

 

Lexa opened the door and retrieved the helmets from behind the door.

 

“So we can make a quick getaway,” she explained to Clarke with a smirk.

 

Laughing, Clarke put on the helmet and went to sit on the bike.

 

Lexa walked quietly through the house, checking around Clarke’s seat in the dining room and on the kitchen counters.

 

She saw the purse on top of the hall cabinet and started towards it, ready to leave quickly, but heard Kane come into the kitchen.

 

“It’s typical of Clarke, really,” he was saying to someone, ”It’s probably just a cry for attention. Just wait and in a few months she’ll be back to boys again.”

 

Lexa gritted her teeth and rounded the corner into the kitchen.

 

“What is your problem with Clarke?” she demanded.

 

Kane looked startled, “Lexa, I didn’t realise you were there.”

 

“Obviously,” she said, staring him down, “Seriously, what is your problem with Clarke?”

 

Kane looked confused, “I don’t‒”

 

“You’ve been pretty harsh to her all night for no reason. Do you get a kick out of harassing 20-year-olds?” Lexa asked.

 

Shaking her head, Lexa turned and walked away, grabbing the purse from the cabinet as she went. She made it through the hall and halfway down the garden path when she heard Kane shouting behind her.

 

“I don’t know why you’re sticking up for her.” Kane shouted.

 

Lexa turned on her heel and found Kane a lot closer than she’d estimated.

 

“Because she’s great,” Lexa said, “and she doesn’t deserve to have you treating her like this.”

 

“She’ll drop you in a few months, move on back to boys, you know.” Kane said sneering.

 

Lexa shrugged, “So what if she does?”

 

“She’s just playing at being a dyke to get attention,” Kane spat viciously.

 

Lexa’s jaw tensed and her hands formed fists.

 

Kane sensed he was getting under her skin and pressed on, “She doesn’t care about you at all, she’s just a fickle, attention-seeking‒”

 

Kane was cut off by a fist to his jaw and collapsed onto the ground.

 

Lexa hadn’t even realised that her hand was moving until the felt the pain shoot through her hand and into her arm.

 

“Lexa!”

 

She turned at the sound of her name and saw Clarke sat on the motorbike ready to leave, staring at Kane on the floor.

 

Lexa walked towards her shakily with her palms upturned, “Clarke I’m so sorry I didn’t‒”

 

“It’s alright,” Clarke said calmly.

 

Lexa squinted at her confusedly and opened her mouth to say more but Clarke was looking past her to the house with a look of horror.

 

Lexa turned, ready to defend Clarke again but instead saw Clarke’s entire family standing at the windows and door, observing them.

 

“Lexa, we need to go now before someone calls the police,” Clarke said urgently.

 

Nodding, Lexa handed Clarke her purse, put on her helmet and swung her leg over the bike. She started the engine and felt Clarke’s arms settle around her waist again.

 

The ride passed in a blur as Lexa and Clarke ran through the events over and over again. Clarke realised that Lexa didn’t know where she was going and pointed the directions for her with a hand, leaving the other grasping the fabric of Lexa’s t-shirt. Clarke noticed dimly that she was still wearing Lexa’s leather jacket and Lexa was only in her t-shirt, goosebumps obvious on her arms.

 

Clarke was jolted out of her thoughts as Lexa pulled up to her apartment block. She removed her helmet and slid off the bike, looking at Lexa who was avoiding eye contact as she dismounted.

 

“Hey,” Clarke said, walking towards Lexa, “ It’s okay, you did offer it as part of your service after all.”

 

Lexa chuckled nervously, “Yeah but I’m sorry, I can’t have made that any easier for you.”

 

Clarke shrugged, “I don’t think it was ever going to be easy. Seriously, don’t worry about it.”

 

Nodding hesitantly, Lexa leant back on her bike, helmet in hand.

 

Clarke glanced up at the building they were outside of and then nervously back to Lexa.

 

“Do-” Clarke started hesitantly.

 

Lexa raised her eyebrows encouragingly.

 

“Do you maybe want to come up for a bit? I have cookies that my roommate made and you never got dessert because we had to leave so you haven’t had your full payment…” Clarke trailed off, realising she was rambling.

 

Lexa looked timid as she nodded, blushing a little in the glow of the streetlamps, “I would like that, Clarke,” she replied quietly.

 

Clarke grinned and walked to the door of her building, looking over her shoulder to check that Lexa was following her. Lexa was hanging back a little, keeping her distance, so Clarke grabbed her hand and tugged her through the door and up the stairs.

 

Lexa followed her up two flights of stairs and into a long corridor. Clarke dropped her hand to rummage through her purse, finding her keys. Lexa leant against the wall, taking in her surroundings.

 

“It’s a nice building,” she commented.

 

Clarke pulled out her keys and smiled at Lexa, “Thanks.”

 

She fiddled with the lock for a moment and then flung open the door, “Sorry, it’s a bit stiff sometimes.”

 

Clarke went inside and Lexa followed her, both of them stopping dead at the sight that greeted them.

 

Clarke’s mouth dropped open and her entire face contorted into one of horror.

 

“Raven! Octavia!” she gasped.

 

The girls in question appeared not to have heard Clarke’s exclamation. They were on the couch, the TV playing in the background although they seemed to have forgotten it.

 

Raven was lying down on the couch and Octavia was straddling her, her knees either side of Raven’s hips. Raven’s hands were on Octavia’s waist, causing the younger girl’s shirt to ride up slightly. Octavia’s hair was tousled and loose, falling like a curtain around their faces.

 

They were kissing with a fair amount of enthusiasm and Raven’s hips bucked upwards, shifting Octavia slightly.

 

Clarke turned to Lexa who was looking extremely confused, “Lexa, these are my friends Raven and Octavia and they’re...not normally doing that.”

 

They appeared to notice someone was speaking, broke apart and turned towards the door. When she recognised who it was Raven struggled to push herself up on her arms, sliding out from under Octavia. Octavia looked towards them, rather dazed.

 

“Uh, hey Cla-” Octavia muttered sheepishly.

 

“Oh no, don’t you ‘hey Clarke’ me,” Clarke said, “We will talk about this later.”

 

Lexa cleared her throat, ”Clarke, perhaps I should go.”

 

This turned Raven and Octavia’s attention towards Lexa who was standing awkwardly next to Clarke.

 

They both started talking at once.

 

“Oooh, is this Lexa? Hey you’re right she-”

 

“Clarke you brought her home on the fir-”

 

“Nope,” Clarke said firmly, “You two don’t get to do that until I’ve had an explanation.”

 

She turned to Lexa who had gone bright red.

 

“I’m sorry Lexa, perhaps we could meet up another time seeing as these aren’t ideal circumstances,” she said with a pointed glare at the pair on the couch.

 

Lexa nodded, “That’s okay. Just text me when you’re free?”

 

“Absolutely,” Clarke agreed.

 

Lexa walked to the door, waved at Raven and Octavia then let herself out with a final smile at Clarke.

 

Clarke smiled back and when Lexa had gone, turned to Raven and Octavia with murder in her eyes.

 

“Does someone want to let me know what the hell is going on?” Clarke asked, dangerously quiet.

 

Raven and Octavia exchanged scared glances and prepared to face the onslaught.

 

Later, when Lexa had got home and settled down, she checked her phone.

 

**Two New Messages:**

**8:32 pm**

**Anya**

so how did it go?

  


 

**8:57 pm**

**Clarke**

i still have your jacket, i can give it back on saturday if you’re free then? around 2ish?

 

**9:01 pm**

**Lexa**

it’s a date


End file.
